In the field of customer communications and services, an organization such as a retail company, a service company, or a non-profit organization may operate a website for providing information to customers and clients and/or for providing an entry point of communication with a contact center. In addition to the website, the organization may also operate a contact center (e.g., a customer service or sales contact center) staffed by agents who communicate with customers through a variety of media, such as a telephone or other audio/visual communication channel, interactive text chat systems, short message service (SMS), social media, co-browsing, email, letters, fax, etc.
Visitors to an organization's website may be presented with information and opportunities for contacting representatives of the organization at the contact centers. These opportunities can include chat boxes and windows integrated into a web page for real-time text-based communications or links to email addresses for time-shifted text-based communications.
Portions of outbound text-based communications originating from the contact center may be automated. This disclosure generally relates to improving the efficiency in generating outbound text-based communications provided by an agent in a contact center in response to an inbound text-based communication provided by a customer of the contact center.